KHR! Una nueva familia: ¡Entrevistas Haru Haru!
by MokonaStorm
Summary: Las entrevistas Haru Haru vuelven! Esta vez los Sopraffare estan involucrados Risas, explosiones, investigacion...¿Romance? Para entender mejor las entrevistas les recomiendo seguir el fic Una Nueva Familia. Capitulo 11: Reborn! Entrevista Final Gracias por todo n n
1. Chapter 1

_**Estas entrevistas las tengo guardadas desde hace rato son once en total, las ire subiendo de poco a poco**_

_**En parte estan algo relacionados con la historia original, pero solo en el sentido de que cuentan sucesos que pasaron en el, no afecta la historia original**_

_**Espero las disfruten n n**_

Entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru No. 1: Tsuna (¡¿OTRAVEZ!)

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Que no se supone que iniciaríamos la próxima semana!

Reborn: Yo quiero empezar de una vez, alguna queja

Haru: No Reborn-Chan

Reborn: Bueno...que estas esperando, empieza

Haru: ¡Ahhh! ¡Si es cierto...! ¡Sean bienvenidos a las entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru! Después de mucho tiempo hemos regresado con más entrevistas y en esta ocasión traemos a alguien que daría su tercera entrevista

Reborn: ¿Ah sí?

Haru: Si, el entrevistado de esta noche es... ¡Tsuna-San!

Tsuna: Ahhh que vergonzoso...

Reborn: Es esto en serio

Haru-Tsuna: ¿Eh?

Reborn: Habiendo nuevos miembros como los Sopraffare, decides entrevistar a Tsuna por tercera vez...

Haru: Pero Reborn-Chan! Aún hay tantas cosas que le quiero preguntar a Tsuna...

Reborn: Ya estas cansando a la gente con tu trauma con Tsuna

Haru: ¡No es ningún trauma!

Tsuna: Reborn...no te estás pasando...

Reborn: Bueno, solo porque ya estamos en la entrevista lo dejare así

Haru: Bueno aprovechando que Reborn-Chan los menciono, qué opinas de los Sopra... Sopra...

Reborn: Sopraffare

Haru: ¡Si eso!

Tsuna: Ahhh bueno, pues...creo que son buenas personas, aunque a veces pelean mucho entre ellos

Reborn: ¿Y acaso tu familia no es así?

Tsuna: Bueno...si son así...pero ese no es el tema, también son fuertes, luego de la prueba que nos puso Reborn en verdad nos sorprendieron a todos

Haru: ¿Ahhh en verdad todos ellos son tan fuertes?

Tsuna: Si, así parece...

Reborn: La única diferencia es que la jefa de los Sopraffare no es tan inútil como Tsuna

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

Haru: ¡JEFA! ¡Tsuna ¿¡Acaso ellos tienen a una chica como jefa?

Tsuna: ¿Eh? Si, Sofía-Chan es su jefa, en verdad es lista y sabe cómo lidiar con sus problemáticos guardianes

Reborn: Deberías aprender de ella, apenas puedes con Gokudera y los otros, pero hablando de otra cosa... ¿qué es lo que opinas de Sofía?

Tsuna: ¿Eh? ¿De Sofía-Chan?

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¿¡Acaso a Tsuna le gusta Sofía?

Tsuna: ¡Ehh! Claro que no

Reborn: Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque estas todo rojo?

Tsuna: ¡Porque haces ese tipo de preguntas!

Haru: Entonces Sofía es la nueva enemiga de Haru...

Tsuna: ¡Ehh! ¡Enemiga! ¡¿De qué hablas Haru?

Haru: ¡No dejare que me quiten a mi Tsuna!

Reborn: Parece que Haru ya está animada...

Haru: ¡Reborn-Chan! ¡Trae para la próxima entrevista a Sofía! Tenemos que aclarar cuentas...

Tsuna: Pero ¡¿qué hiciste Reborn?

Reborn: Solo puse diversión a estas entrevistas...

Haru: Ahhh! ¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Nos vemos la próxima vez!

Tsuna: Haru tranquilízate...

Reborn: Déjala ser

Tsuna: ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Segunda entrevista Haru Haru! n n**_

_**Espero la disfruten**_

Entrevistas Peligrosas Haru Haru No.2 : Sofia (¿La nueva enemiga?)

Haru: Sólo porque Tsuna-San lo pidió no le haré nada a Sofía, ¡Haru va a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ser buena amiga de Sofía-Chan!

Reborn: hmm...este inútil estudiante tenía que arruinar la diversión...

Haru: Dijiste algo Reborn

Reborn: Nada, deja de hacer tonterías y ponte a trabajar

Haru: Bueno, bienvenidos de vuelta a las entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru! esta vez será la primera en la que ella se presente, denle la bienvenida a ¡Sofía-Chan!

Sofía: Ay Haru, no hagas tanta cosa que me avergüenza jeje...

Reborn: Es bueno tener a la líder de los Sopraffare aquí

Sofía: Gracias Reborn

Haru: ¡Es cierto! Tsuna-San dijo que eras líder tu familia verdad, sopra... sopre...

Sofía: Sopraffare

Haru: Si es cierto, es un nombre difícil

Sofía: En serio, a mi me parece algo normal

Haru: Ahhh Sofía-Chan parece una chica inteligente

Sofía: ¿Tú crees?, siempre termino regañada por mis amigos jeje...

Haru: Y... hmm sólo por curiosidad, ¿te gusta algo de Tsuna-San?

Sofía: ¿Algo...? ¿Cómo qué...?

Haru: Ahhh pues algo de él, a mi me enamoró su forma de actuar cuando me salvó la vida en el arrollo... Ahhh Tsuna...

Sofía: Umm pues sus ojos en verdad son muy bonitos, me siento muy tranquila a lado de él...

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Sofía: ¿EH? ¡Nada! No me gusta ni nada de eso, es solo que cuando estamos platicando siento que muchas presiones se alejan y puedo estar tranquila, como una chica normal...

Reborn: Hum...esto se está poniendo aburrido...oye Sofía, a ti te gusta leer mucho, ¿verdad?

Sofía: ¡Siiiiii! Amo leer, ¡me encanta!

Haru: ¡Por eso eres tan lista! ¿Qué tipos de cosas te gustan leer Sofía-Chan?

Sofía: Pues me gusta de todo, suspenso, terror, misterio y en especial me gusta el Romance

Reborn: Oh, así que el romance es tu favorito...

Sofía: Si, incluso llego a escribir historias de amor de vez en cuando

Haru: Ahhh qué bonito debe ser poder escribir historias de amor...

Reborn: Y dime...te sirvió de inspiración los momentos que pasaste con Tsuna en la azotea de la escuela el otro día...

Sofía: Eh?

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¿¡De qué momentos hablan?

Reborn: Oh no sabias, el otro día Sofía y Tsuna estaban en la azotea porque ella los iba a invitar a una pijamada

Haru: ¡¿Una fiesta? ¡Sofía-Chan! Traté de evitar esto pero no tengo más opción… ¡¿Sientes algo por Tsuna?

Sofía: ¡¿Qué? No, no siento nada por el

Reborn: Entonces porque estas igual de roja que como se puso Tsuna la otra vez...

Sofía: ¡No estoy roja!

Haru: Entonces... Sofía-Chan y Tsuna-San se...

Sofía: ¡No paso nada! Tan solo le di la invitación y regresamos al salón, incluso tuvimos que evitar que Gokudera y Saku-Nee destruyeran el salón

Haru: ¡Los chicos! Ellos serán testigos de todo lo que pasa entre ellos... ¡Está decidido! Haru va a hacer todas las entrevistas necesarias para poder ¡descubrir la verdad!

Sofía: ¡Pero te estoy diciendo que no pasa nada entre nosotros!

Reborn: Entonces, tendremos listo el escenario para todos los guardianes...

Sofía: Pero eso no es necesa...

-Reborn le tapa la boca a Sofía con Leon-

Sofía: Mmmmpph!

Haru: Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo interrogatorio... digo ¡la próxima entrevista!


	3. Chapter 3

Entrevista Peligrosas Haru Haru 3: Sakura

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Que paso con el lugar! ¿Porque esta tan tenebroso?

Reborn: ¿Dijiste que querias hacer interrogatorios verdad? Mande a cambiar la apariencia del lugar para que se viera como una verdadera sala de tortura

Haru: Pero...pero...solo les voy a preguntar cosas, ¡No pensaba torturarlos!

Reborn: Hum...enserio crees que miembros de la mafia soltarian la verdad tan facilmente...

Haru: Bueno, dejemoslo asi, por cierto ¿que es lo que tienes abajo de ese mantel?

Reborn: Oh esto...solo una pequeña sorpresa que te tenia para estos interrogatorios...

-Reborn levanta el mantel a su lado mostrando a Tsuna en una jaula amarrado por varias cuerdas-

Tsuna: !Reborn, Sacame de aqui!

Haru: ¡Tsuna-San!

Reborn: Que esperas, empieza la entrevista, ¿Quien es el primer testigo?

Haru: Ahhh bueno, en su primera entrevista de la familia Sopra...Sopre...Supre...¡Ahhh como se diga! ¡Aqui esta Sakura-Chan!

Sakura: Bueno, ya estoy aqui, que es lo que...¿Porque Tsuna esta encerrado en una jaula?

Tsuna: Yo me pregunto lo mismo...¡Reborn dejame salir de aqui!

Reborn: Te quedaras ahi hasta que todas las entrevistas terminen...

Haru: Bueno...Sakura-Chan tu eres una chica muy fuerte verdad

Sakura: Tengo que serlo...soy la mano derecha de Soffy-nee

Haru: Hablas igual que Gokudera..._(¡Un momento! es la mano derecha, osea que sabe cosas que los demas no...talvez ella sepa algo)_

Sakura: Haru...¿Oye sigues aqui?

Haru: Oh es cierto, Sakura-chan es toda una fan del anime verdad

Sakura: Jeje, claro que lo soy, despues de las misiones nada mejor que una buena serie de accion

Haru: Ahhh yo prefiero las historias de amor...a veces pienso que los protagonistas somos Tsuna-San y yo...

Tsuna: ¡Queee!

Reborn: Tu quedate callado

Tsuna: ¡Pero!

Reborn: No tientes tu suerte...

Tsuna: Esta bien...

Haru: Este...¿Que opinas de las series de romance entonces Sakura-Chan?

Sakura: Bueno...dicen que un poco de romance no hace daño, pero la verdad me quedo con los de accion

Haru: Bueno,entonces... Sakura-chan te queria preguntar... al ser la mano derecha de Sofia-chan sabes cosas que los demas no saben verdad

Sakura: ¿Y que si se algo asi?

Haru: Entonces...podrias decirme si...

Reborn: ¿Sabes si Sofia tiene algun secreto?

Haru: ¡Ah, Si! algun secreto, no se...su amor platonico o algo asi

Sakura: Ummm su amor platonico...bueno tiene uno, pero no es secreto para ninguno de nosotros...

Haru: ¡Queeee! ¡Quieres decir que Gokudera, Roxas y todos los demas sabian de esto!

Sakura: Bueno, tambien es que ella no sabe ocultarlo...

Haru: ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sofia-Chan esta enamorada de Tsuna-San!

Sakura: ¡Quee! No, Soffy-nee con un chico como Tsuna...¡jajajajaja!

Tsuna: Eso es muy cruel...

Sakura: Perdon Tsuna, pero debes admitir que es algo gracioso

Haru: ¿Pero porque te ries?

Sakura: Es que yo no me referia a Tsuna...hablaba del primer lider de los Vongola, Primo

Haru: Entonces...¿Sofia-Chan no ama a Tsuna?

Tsuna: ¡Al fin lo entiendes!

Reborn: Espera un minuto Sakura, ¿Dices que eso lo saben todos ustedes verdad?

Sakura: Si, apenas mencionas Primo y Soffy-nee ya esta volando por las nubes...

Reborn: ¿Pero sabes de algun amor secreto?

Sakura: Bueno...ahora que lo dices...la verdad Soffy-nee nunca me a hablado de algo asi

Haru: ¿Entonces no sabes si Sofia-chan ama a alguien?

Sakura: Pues no, y si hubiera alguien ella...mmmmm

-Reborn habia cubierto la boca de Sakura con Leon-

Reborn: Hay que seguir investigando Haru, Sakura no sabia nada

Tsuna: Pero si te iba a decir que si ella no...

Reborn: Te dije que te callaras...

-Reborn baja el mantel sobre la jaula cubriendo a Tsuna-

Haru: ¡Entonces para la proxima entevista sera para Gokudera! ¡El es la mano derecha de Tsuna asi que debe saber algo!

Reborn: Perfecto...

Haru: No se pierdan la proxima entrevista, nos vemos

Sakura: _(¡Dejenme terminar de hablar!)_

_**Aqui la tercera entrevista llega a su fin y Haru aun no descubre nada xD**_

_**Bueno, aun quedan muchos guardianes asi que esperen pronto las demas entrevistas n n**_

_**Ciao Ciao...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Entrevista peligrosa Haru Haru 4: Gokudera

Tsuna: ¡Reborn dejame salir ya!

Reborn: Aun nos faltan otras nueve entrevistas, te quedaras ahi hasta que sepamos la verdad

Tsuna: ¡Queeee!

Haru: ¿Reborn-chan no te estas pasando?

Reborn: ¿Quieres saber la verdad tras lo que sucede con Tsuna y Sofia?

Haru: Tienes razon, debo saber la verdad pronto

Tsuna: ¡Ustedes dos ya controlense!

Haru: Empezemos con la proxima entrevista, haciendo su tercera aparicion en las entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru de Haru esta aqui la mano derecha de Tsuna ¡Gokudera!

Gokudera: ¡Ahhhhh Jyuudaime! ¡Que es lo que haces mujer estupida!

Haru: ¡Haru no es una mujer estupida!

Tsuna: ¡Gokudera-kun sacame de aqui porfavor!

Reborn: No te preocupes Gokudera, solo estamos reuniendo informacion, mientras coperes Tsuna estara protegido aqui dentro

Gokudera: Oh ya veo Reborn-San, esta jaula es para proteger a Jyuudaime, no se preocupe Jyuudaime todo va a estar bien

Tsuna: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Reborn: Ya callate

Haru: Bueno, empecemos con esto, Gokudera tu eres la mano derecha de Tsuna verdad

Reborn: Eso ya lo sabes, lo acabas de decir en su presentacion

Haru: ¡Hahi! es cierto

Gokudera: Je, siempre seras igual de tonta

Haru: ¡Haru no es tonta!

Gokudera: Ja claro

Haru: ¡Que no lo soy!

Reborn: Ustedes dos dejen de pelear oh...-Leon se transforma en pistola y apunta a Tsuna-

Tsuna: ¡Hiiiiieee! ¡Que haces Reborn!

Haru: ¡Hahi! Esta bien ya no discutiremos!

Gokudera: ¡Porfavor Reborn-San baje el arma!

Tsuna: Porque te pusiste asi de violento Reborn

Reborn: Esos dos ya me estaban hartando con sus discusiones, ire directo al grano antes de que sigan peleando, Gokudera ¿sabes si Tsuna esta saliendo con Sofia?

Gokudera: Eh? de que hablas Reborn-San!

Haru: Entonces no sabes nada sobre si Tsuna y Sofia son novios

Gokudera: ¿!Es eso cierto Jyuudaime¡?

Tsuna: ¡Claro que no!

Reborn: Has visto algo raro Gokudera

Gokudera: ¡No Reborn-San! Jyuudaime nunca a actuado raro en el tiempo que estoy con el

Tsuna: Lo ven

Haru: Vaya entonces en verdad nunca salieron...

Reborn: Espera Haru...Gokudera admira demasiado a Tsuna, talvez esta ayudandolo a cubrir su romance con ella...

Gokudera: ¡Pero yo nunca!

Reborn: ¿Acaso me piensas decir que nunca harias algo asi por Tsuna?

Gokudera: No pero...

Reborn: En ese caso, sigamos investigando Haru

Haru: Muy bien en ese caso veamos quien sera el proximo en venir

Tsuna: ¡Porque siguen haciendo eso!

Gokudera: No se preocupe Jyuudaime hare todo lo posible para limpiar su nombre ire a hablar directamente con los Sopraffare para ver que es lo que pasa

Tsuna: ¡No Gokudera-Kun!

Reborn: No te preocupes, no hara nada, ya me encargue de ello...

Tsuna: ¿Eh?

Bianchi-sin gafas-: Me llamaste Reborn...

Gokudera: Aneki...¡Gahhhh!

Tsuna: ¡Gokudera-Kun!

Bianchi: Oh Hayato, parece que no te encuentras bien...

Reborn: Podrias cuidar de el, y no te cubras la cara asi esta bien

Bianchi: Claro Reborn...No te preocupes Hayato, vas a estar bien pronto

Tsuna: (Lo dudo...)

Haru: Muy bien nos vemos la proxima semana en las entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru, adios

_**mmm Si hubiera escrito esto cuando empeze a enloquecerme con el GokuderaxHaru esto hubiera tenido tintes romanticos xD**_

_**Pero creo que lo mejor es que este como ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y sin falta la entrevista Haru Haru n n**_

Entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru 5: Doble entrevista de la nube

Haru: ¡Tsuna-San! Te traje la comida

Tsuna: Gracias Haru

Reborn: Ya te acostumbraste a la jaula, ¿verdad?

Tsuna: ¡¿Hasta cuándo planeas dejarme aquí?!

Reborn: Ya te había dicho que cuando terminemos todas nuestras entrevistas

Haru: Bueno es mejor prepararse para la próxima entrevista

Reborn: Esta vez es una entrevista doble

Haru: En ese caso, denle la bienvenida por primera vez en las entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru de Haru, de la familia de Sofía-Chan...

Tsuna: Increíble que aun no puedes decir su nombre...

Reborn: Mejor no hables porque tampoco te lo has aprendido

Haru: Como sea, ¡Denle la bienvenida a Kaito y Aidin!

Kaito: ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

Aidin: Hola chicos

Haru: ¿Y ustedes son hermanos? o ¿porqué vinieron juntos?

Aidin: jeje, Somos novios

Haru: ¡HAHI! ¡Son novios!

Kaito: Si

Aidin: Nos conocimos cuando ingresé a la familia Sopraffare, me perdí en la mansión de la familia y Kai-Kun me ayudo a llegar a la sala de investigación... ¡Ahhh esas horas fueron tan divertidas!

Haru: ¿Es eso cierto, Kaito?

Kaito: Creo que sí, no recuerdo bien

Haru: Bueno pasando a otras cosas, al parecer los problemas que tuvieron Tsuna y los otros con Hibari la otra vez fue porque Kaito engaño a Hibari

Tsuna: Si, es cierto

Kaito: Eso no fue mi culpa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que Reborn cambiaria todo?

Aidin: Debiste investigar más sobre él antes de venir a Japón, por cierto Reborn-San, ¿Le gustaría tomas un expresso con nosotros al salir?

Reborn: Con mucho gusto

Haru: Parece que se llevan bien

Tsuna: Son igual de crueles con todos nosotros...

Kaito: Si, eso es cierto...

Reborn: ¿Dijiste algo Dame-Tsuna?

Aidin: ¿Y tú, Kai-Kun?

Kaito/Tsuna: ¡NADA!

Haru: Parecen domesticados...

Reborn: Haru ve al grano de una vez y déjate de tonterías...

Haru: Oh cierto...Kaito, ¿Has visto algo extraño en cuanto a la relación de Sofía-Chan y Tsuna-San?

Kaito: No

Haru: Enserio, ¿No sabes si Sofía-Chan se le ha insinuado a Tsuna-San o algo así...?

Kaito: No

Haru: Si que eres directo...

Aidin: No seas mentiroso Kai-Kun, ¿No recuerdas lo del otro día?

Tsuna/Haru: ¡¿QUE OTRO DIA?!

Aidin: Ya sabes, cuando entraron con Hibari y al salir estaban tomados de la mano

Haru: ¡HAHI! ¡¿DE LAS MANOS?!

Tsuna: Eso fue porque estábamos asustados después de hablar con Hibari

Kaito: Eso es cierto...

Aidin: Dijiste algo Kai-Kun...

Kaito: Olvídalo...

Reborn: Al parecer Aidin es buena con el látigo...

Aidin: Si, no soy tan buena como Dino Cavallone, pero puedo protegerme, soy Sopraffare después de todo

Tsuna: (No creo que hablara de ese látigo)

Haru: Oye Reborn-Chan...

Reborn: Si

Haru: Después de esto... ¿Es necesario hablar con...?

Reborn: Si, debemos hablar con Hibari

Haru: ¡Ahhh tengo miedo!

Tsuna: En ese caso no hagamos nada y, ¡déjenme salir!

Reborn: No, tranquila Haru, voy a pedirle a alguien que esté aquí en caso de que se salga de control

Haru: ¿Enserio Reborn-Chan?

Reborn: Así es, debemos resolver ese misterio a toda costa

Aidin: Bueno si no ocupan nada más, debo terminar de decorar la computadora de Kai-Kun

Kaito: Gracias Aidin... (¡Mi computadora!)

Haru: En ese caso nos vemos en la próxima entrevistas, ¡adiós!

_**Si no entendieron lo del latigo, son mentes puras xD **_

_**Y si lo entendieron... ¡Pervertidos! xDDDDDD**_

_**Ya fuera de bromas, nos vemos la proxima semana con mas entrevistas**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vamos con las entrevistas! n n**_

Entrevista Haru Haru 6: La nube y el caballo bronco

Tsuna: ¿Eh? ¿Donde esta Haru?

Reborn: Debe andar por ahi, recuerda que esta vez Hibari es el que vendra aqui

Tsuna: Ah si Hibari-San va a...¡Hibari-San estara aqui!

Haru: ¡Tsuna-San salvame!

Tsuna: ¡Haru!

Reborn: Que quieres que el haga si esta encerrado en esta jaula

Haru: Pero la ultima vez que Hibari estuvo aqui...

Hibari: Para que me llamaron aqui herviboros...

Haru: ¡Ahhhh!

Tsuna: ¡Hibari-San!

Reborn: Muy bien el entrevistado esta aqui, empieza Haru

Haru: Pero..pero...

Reborn: ¿Segura que quieres hacer esperar a Hibari?

Haru: ¡Lo siento! Por tercera vez en las entrevistas Haru Haru, el lider del comite disciplinario ,¡Hibari-San!

Hibari: Si no se apuran los mordere hasta la muerte...

Tsuna: ¡Ah no Hibari-San espera!

Reborn: Porque no esperas un poco mas Hibari

Hibari: Bebe...pelea conmigo ahora

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Porque quieres pelear con el pequeño Reborn-San, es solo un bebe!

Hibari: No te metas hervibora

Haru: Ahhh tengo miedo

Dino: Oye Kyoya no hagas llorar a la pobre chica, ella no te hizo nada

Tsuna: ¡Dino-San!

Dino: Hola pequeño hermano...¿Porque estas en esa jaula?

Reborn: Hola Dino

Dino: Reborn...debi suponerlo

Haru: Al fin alguien que no es tenebroso...

Hibari: Dejen de juntarse herviboros...

Haru: Ahhh a este paso no podre preguntar nada...

Dino: ¿Que es lo que querias preguntar?

Haru: Bueno talvez sepas algo...Dino-San ¿Sabes si Tsuna-San esta saliendo con Sofia-Chan?

Dino: Sofia-Chan...a te refieres a la jefa de los Sopraffare, vaya hermanito no sabia que ya tuvieras novia

Tsuna: ¡No la tengo! ¡Es una mentira que Reborn invento!

Reborn: ¿Dijiste algo Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: ¡No dije nada Reborn!

Dino: Vamos Reborn tranquilo...

Haru: Entonces Hibari-San, acaso tu sabes algo acerca de...Hibari-San...

-Hibari estaba rodeado de un aura similar a aquella vez que estaban todos en el bosque-

Tsuna: ¡No otra vez!

Hibari: ¡Son muy molestos...los mordere a todos hasta la muerte!

Reborn: Oye, has algo, tu eres el jefe

Tsuna: ¡Y que quieres que haga aqui dentro!

Reborn: Solo sabes decir excusas...

Dino: No se preocupen, yo me encargare de esto...

Reborn: Oh acaso trajiste a Romario contigo...

Dino: No, se quedo afuera con Kusakabe

Tsuna: (Oh no...eso es malo...)

Dino: Kyoya sera mejor que...¡Ahhh!

-Dino tropieza con su propio pie y cae frente a Reborn y Haru-

Haru: ¡Dino-San estas bien!

Reborn: Nunca cambiaras...

Hibari: Hmph...me largo de aqui...

Haru: Ahhh no saque nada de informacion con esta entrevista...

Reborn: Entonces sigamos adelante con la proxima entrevista

Haru: ¡Si Reborn-San! La proxima entrevista es a Roxas

Tsuna: ¡Pueden terminar de una vez con esto!

Reborn: Callate Dame-Tsuna

Haru: ¡Nos vemos la proxima, adios!


	7. Chapter 7

Entrevista Haru Haru 7

Tsuna: ¡Par de 7!

Roxas: ¡Trio de reinas!

Reborn: Full House

Tsuna: Reborn volvio a ganar...

Roxas: A este paso me quedare pobre

Haru: ¡Hahi que estan haciendo! ¿Y porque Roxas-San esta aqui ya?

Reborn: Jugando cartas, tardabas en llegar y no teniamos que hacer

Roxas: Saku y Soffy me mandaron, iba venir mas tarde pero ellas dijeron que llegaria tarde

Tsuna: ¡Yo sigo aqui encerrado esperando que ya me dejen salir!

Roxas: Si...hace rato te queria preguntar que haces ahi dentro

Reborn: Eso lo sabras mediante la entrevista, empieza de una vez Haru mientras yo reparto las cartas

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Jugaremos mientras entrevisto!

Reborn: Asi es mas divertido

Haru: ¡Bueno, en ese caso, denle la bienvenida a Roxas!

Roxas: Gracias por la bienvenida

Haru: Bueno tengo entendido que eres el mas tranquilo de todos los Sopra...bueno de ustedes

Roxas: Has entrevistado a Soffy, Sakura, Kaito y Aidin y aun no te aprendes nuestro nombre

Haru: ¡Es que su nombre es muy dificil!

Roxas: ¿Que tan dificil es decir Sopraffare?

Reborn: ¿Listos con sus cartas?

Haru: Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, ¿Se nota que te gusta la musica verdad? Par de 6

Roxas: Si, a casi todos nosotros nos gusta el rock, par de reyes

Tsuna: ¿Casi todos? Par de ases

Reborn: ¿Solo Hiro es distinto en cuanto gustos musicales verdad? Poker de reinas

-Tsuna, Roxas y Haru lanzan sus cartas al suelo-

Roxas: Si, pero ya enserio, ¿Porque esta Tsuna dentro una jaula?

Reborn: Si ganas la proxima ronda talvez te diga -reparte las cartas-

Roxas: Ya estuvo que no me lo diras...

Haru: Enserio ustedes escuchan ese tipo de musica

Roxas: Bueno, escuchamos de todo, pero el rock siempre es nuestro predilecto

Haru: Haru piensa que esa musica es demasiado ruidosa, las canciones romanticas y lindas son mejores y...

Roxas: Haru...si no quieres tener a los Sopraffare persiguiendote por el resto de tu vida sera mejor que no hablemos mas del tema...

Haru: ¡Hahi! Esta bien no hablaremos mas de eso!

Reborn: ¿Y que tienen?

Haru: ¡Sii! !Poker de 7!

Tsuna: Me voy, no tengo nada

Roxas: Igual

Reborn: ...

Haru: Que tienes Reborn-San

Reborn: Oh miren

-Roxas, Haru y Tsuna voltean a ver a donde dijo Reborn mientras Leon se transforma en una carta de As-

Reborn: Poker de Ases...

Tsuna: ¡Que! ¡Espera Reborn, ese es Leon!

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Reborn-San es tramposo!

Roxas: ¡Ya me van a decir por que me trajeron aqui y porque Tsuna esta como prisionero si o no!

Haru: Bueno,para eso debemos ir a la proxima pregunta, ¿Sabes si hay algo entre Tsuna-San y Sofia-Chan?

Roxas: ¡De que rayos hablas!

Tsuna: ¡Verdad que no hay nada!

Reborn: Callate Dame-Tsuna

Haru: Roxas-San porfavor di la verdad

Roxas: Pues que yo sepa no hay nada entre ellos

Tsuna: Gracias

Haru: Reborn-Chan, creo que no llegaremos a nada con esto

Reborn: ¿Te debo recordar acaso la situacion que paso con Hibari?

Haru: Haru recuerda lo de la mano

Reborn: ¿Y lo de la fiesta de navidad?

Haru: ...¡Esta bien! ¡Haru no se dara por vencida hasta que termine todas las entrevistas y descubra la verdad!

Roxas: Al parecer no te ayude en nada Tsuna

Tsuna: Si...esto pasa normalmente

Reborn: Bueno para la proxima entrevistaremos a Yamamoto, talvez el sepa algo

Haru: ¡Entonces nos vemos para la proxima entrevista, adios!

_**Si, algo de poker, porque no xD**_

_**Porcierto, lo mencionado de la fiesta de navidad, ese es un oneshot que hice de "KHR: Una Nueva Familia" el año pasado, lo pensaba subir en navidad de este año pero no recordaba que lo mencionaba en una de las entrevistas xD**_

_**Asi que la pregunta es... ¿Quieren que suba el capitulo de Navidad ya? o nos esperamos hasta Diciembre, se los dejo a su decision y paciencia xD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Feliz Navidad!... Si ya se, apenas estamos a Septiembre y aun falta mucho para navidad, pero esta historia esta mencionada un poco en la ultima entrevista, asi que para que no haya confusiones, lo publico de una vez, espero les guste n n**_

_**Se que algunos esperaban la entrevista nueva, pero primero publico este ya que me lo pidieron xD**_

Especial de navidad

-23 de Diciembre, faltando pocos dias para Navidad Reborn organizo semanas antes un intercambio de regalos entre Vongola y Sopraffare, el evento se realizaria en el apartamento de los Sopraffare ya que es lo suficientemente grande para que los miembros de la familia...-

Sofia: ¿Ya terminaron de arreglar la sala?

Aidin: Nosotras estamos por teminar con la cocina

Roxas: En un rato mas...

Sakura: Si, estamos casi listos...

Hiro: Ya casi...

Shiryu: Un poco mas...

Kaito: ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Superamos las 3000 horas de juego!

Sofia/Aidin: ¡Que ustedes que!

Sakura: Nada...

Roxas: Si ya terminaremos...

-Aidin y Sofia van a la sala para ver que los chicos estan sentados frente a la consola de juegos con la sala llena de basura-

Hiro: Este...

Shiryu: Hay una buena explicacion para esto...

Aidin: Limpien este desastre ahora...

Sofia: Antes de que lleguen Tsuna y los demas...

Kaito: Pero...

Sofia/Aidin: ¡AHORA!

-Sakura y los chicos empezaron a limpiar la sala con toda la velocidad que pudieron hasta escuchar que alguien hablaba en la puerta, Sofia se dirigio rapido a la puerta mientras Aidin vigilaba que los chicos terminaran de limpiar-

Sofia: Tsuna, que bueno que llegaron

Tsuna: Hola chicos

Gokudera: Nos hicieron esperar mucho...

Sofia: Es que nos faltaban unos detalles -voltea a ver a Roxas y los otros-

Roxas: Ya esta todo listo

Reborn: Entonces ya podemos pasar

Sofia: Si Reborn-San

Yamamoto: Jaja, es la primera vez que participo en algo como esto

Ryohei: ¡Ohhhh esto sera extremadamente divertido!

Lambo: ¡Jajajaja, Lambo-Sama quiere su regalo!

Chrome: Este...creo que debes esperar un poco mas Lambo...

Haru: Hahi, asi que esta es la casa de Sofia-Chan y los demas

Shiryu: Oh tambien vino Haru

Gokudera: Porque nos seguiste mujer estupida

Aidin: Yo invite a Haru y Kyoko a la fiesta, por cierto, ¿Donde esta Kyoko?

Ryohei: Tenia algo que hacer con Kurokawa asi que no pudo venir

Reborn: Bueno empezemos con los regalos de una vez...

Tsuna: Esta bien entonces...

Reborn: Espera, a quien le estas dando el regalo...

Tsuna: Pues a...

Reborn: ¡Este es la competencia de regalos al estilo Vongola! Los regalos seran calificados, el que logre entregar el mejor regalo sera el ganador

Tsuna: ¡Otra vez con tus juegos!

Reborn: Otra cosa, los regalos seran para el calificador, que en este caso sere yo

Todos: ¡QUEEE!

Aidin: Entonces lo que suponia que seria un intercambio de regalos terminara siendo una entrega de regalos a Reborn

-Luego de la explicacion Reborn les ordeno sentarse formando un circulo quedando Tsuna, Sofia, Roxas, Gokudera, Lambo,Hiro, Shiryu, Sakura, Aidin, Kaito, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Haru y Reborn en el centro-

Reborn: Bueno empezemos...Aidin a quien le vas a dar regalo?

Aidin: Bueno...me toco el cabeza de pulpo...

Gokudera: ¡Que! ¡Como me dijiste!

Aidin: Bueno, ten tu regalo...

-Le lanza una figura a Gokudera, este lo atrapa para ver que era-

Gokudera: Esto es...

Aidin: Me entere de que te gusta eso de los extraterrestes y eso, asi que encontre esta figura del hombre de las nieves

Gokudera: Supongo que gracias...¡Oye esto no se parece al Yeti! ¡Es solo una pelusa gigante!

Aidin: ¡Claro que no!

-Reborn toma la figura del hombre de las nieves-

Reborn: Si parece una pelusa gigante 40

Aidin: ¡Solo cuarenta!

Reborn: Bueno Gokudera, a quien le daras regalo

Gokudera: Me toco Hiro, hubiera preferido al Jyudaime pero ya que, toma

-Gokudera le da a Hiro un viejo casete de un juego-

Hiro: Vaya llevaba años sin ver este juego

Gokudera: Bueno lo que sigue entonces

Reborn: Si que es un juego raro hoy en dia, por eso 75, ahora Hiro es tu turno

-Toma el juego de Hiro y lo lanza atras de su asiento-

Hiro: ¡Pero que! ¡Acabas de decir que es un juego raro!

Reborn: Esos juegos no son de mi interes

Hiro: Pero...ahhh esta bien, toma Yamamoto

Yamamoto: Oh entonces me toca tu regalo jaja

-Yamamoto recibe un guante de Beisball, el se prueba el guante y sonrie-

Hiro: El otro dia vi que tu guante ya se estaba desgastando, uno nuevo no te caeria mal

Yamamoto: jaja, gracias, de verdad el otro ya estaba muy viejo

-Reborn toma el guante y lo guarda-

Reborn: Buena intencion, un 50, lastima que me quede grande...

Tsuna: Y en todo caso porque estas calificando esto

Reborn: Ya lo sabran al final, pero eso si, el perdedor recibira un castigo...

Tsuna: (Para que pregunte...)

Reborn: Bueno, Yamamoto es tu turno

Yamamoto: De acuerdo niño, toma Shiryu

Shiryu: Oye estas espinilleras son muy buenas, gracias Yamamoto

Gokudera: Parece que los deportistas se entienden...

Reborn: 30 Esto no me servira para nada

Shiryu: ¿Entonces porque un 30?

Reborn: Porque estan bien hechas, entonces Shiryu, entrega tu regalo

Shiryu: Bueno, ten Chrome, espero que te guste

Chrome: Este...gracias...es muy linda...

Haru: Ahhh que linda blusa, en verdad te veras perfecta con ella Chrome

Reborn: Es buena, solo por eso te dare un 55 y dejare que Chrome se quede con ella

Chrome: De verdad...

Reborn: Te quedara mejor que a mi, ahora es tu turno Chrome

Chrome: Bueno...este...ten...Kagami-San...

Roxas: ¿Ummm que es?

Chrome: Es...

Haru: Es un almuerzo que Chrome hizo ella sola, me pidio que le diera consejos para hacerlo

Roxas: Enserio, gracias

Chrome: De nada

-Reborn toma el almuerzo y empieza a comerlo-

Reborn: Para ser la primera vez es bueno, un 90 por ser el primer regalo hecho a mano, ahora Roxas entrega tu regalo

Roxas: Bueno, ten vaca ojala te gusten

Lambo: ¡Ohh! ¡Una bolsa llena de dulces solo para Lambo-San!

Tsuna: De seguro Reborn se los quitara y empezara a llorar...

Reborn: Puedes quedartelos, un 95

Lambo: ¡Gyajajaj! ¡A comer!

Tsuna: ¡Tanto por unos dulces!

Reborn: Tu espera...

Gokudera: Oye fuiste muy amable con esa vaca estupida...

Roxas: Tu espera y veras Gokudera...esto tiene algo que Lambo no espera...

Gokudera: Ojala sea bueno...

Reborn: Bueno vaca estupida entrega tu regalo

Lambo: Ah si...ten niña gruñona

-Lambo saca una piedra comun y corriente de su afro y se la da a Aidin-

Aidin: ...esto...es en serio...

Reborn: Cero, debi adivinar que esta vaca no se esforzaria, bueno Aidin ya dio su regalo asi que pasemos con Kaito

Kaito: Bueno toma Ryohei, ojala te sirva

Ryohei: Un protector para la cabeza

Gokudera: Haber si te ayuda a que seas menos estupido...

Ryohei: ¡Que dijiste Cabeza de pulpo!

Yamamoto: Tranquilicese Sempai...

Tsuna: No peleen Gokudera-Kun

Reborn: Un 50, me podra servir para algun traje, Ryohei entrega tu regalo

Ryohei: Recorde su extrema habitacion y pense que esto le gustara!

Sakura: ¡Ahhhh! Ese manga es...

Ryohei: No se de que se trate, solo se que es de boxeo por eso debe ser extremo!

Sakura: Y es el primer tomo...es muy valioso, ya no lo encuentras facilmente...

Reborn: 75, Me servira para la mesa, hace poco se le rompio una pata...

Sakura: ¡Nooooooooooooo!

-Sakura se pone a llorar-

Sofia: No te preocupes Saku-nee, todo estara bien...

Reborn: Deja de llorar y entrega tu regalo

Sakura: Esta bien...ten Haru, tu lo usaras mas que yo...

Haru: ¡Hahi! Este disfraz es muy bonito

Sakura: Es un disfraz de maga que hice hace poco para una convencion, aunque no pude usarlo, espero que lo aproveches Haru

Gokudera: En verdad eres una otaku del anime...

Sakura: Algun problema, otaku de los marcianos...

Gokudera: Es a todos los misterios! No solo a los extraterrestes!

Reborn: Bueno un 80, y se lo dejo a Haru solo porque no me gusta esos trajes, ahora entrega tu regalo

Haru: Si Reborn-Chan, toma Kaito espero te guste

Kaito: Que es esto...

Haru: Aidin me conto como tenias tu computadora, asi que te consegui una funda con un diseño que combinara con ella

Kaito: Una funda...de flores...

Sakura/Roxas/Hiro: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Shiryu: Bonita funda Kaito jaja

Kaito: ¡Callense!

Reborn: Bueno un 45, ahora Dame-Tsuna entrega tu regalo

Tsuna: Ahh si, toma Sofia-Chan

Sofia: ¡Ahhh! Eh estado buscando esta novela por meses! Como supiste!

Tsuna: Le pregunte a Sakura-Chan

Sofia: Gracias Tsuna-San

Reborn: Perfecto me servira igual que el otro libro, un 75

Sofia: Pero...pero...

Sakura: Se como te sientes Soffy-nee...

Reborn: Dejen de charlar y entrega tu regalo Sofia

Sofia: Esta bien...toma Tsuna-San...

Tsuna: ¿Eh? Una capa...

Sofia: Reborn me dijo que durante una batalla usaste el Mantello di Vongole Primo...Ahhh Primo...a perdon, bueno me dijo que necesitarias una que usar fuera de la batalla asi que te hice una

Tsuna: ¡Fuera de la batalla!

Reborn: 85 Como buen jefe debes tener una buena imagen

Tsuna: ¡No voy a ser jefe de nada!

Reborn: Bueno con eso se entregaron todos los regalos, la puntuacion quedo asi

Tsuna:75

Sofia:85

Gokudera:

75 Sakura:80

Yamamoto: 30

Roxas:95

Lambo: 0

Hiro:50

Ryohei:75

Shiryu:55

Chrome:90

Kaito:50

Haru: 45

Aidin: 40

Tsuna: Roxas fue el que tuvo mejor calificacion...

Gokudera: ¡Pero solo dio unos dulces!

Reborn: Antes de entregar el premio tendremos el tradicional muerdago...

Todos: ¡Muerdago!

Reborn: No se sobre quien estara el muerdago pero sobre los que esten tendran que besarse

Hiro: ¡Pero somos mas hombres!

Reborn: No importa

Roxas: ¡Que!

Sakura: Esto sera una tortura...

Reborn: Y el muerdago esta sobre...¡Tsuna y Sofia!

Tsuna/Sofia: ¡Ehhh!

Reborn: Dejen de hacerse los tontos y besense, esa es la tradicion

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-San va a besar a otra chica!

Aidin: Controlate Haru, no te enojes

-Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Tsuna y Sofia, esperando ver que pasaba, ellos dos se estaban viendo sonrojados por todo eso, mientras Lambo estaba tranquilamente comiendo sus dulces hasta que...-

Lambo: ¿Eh? Se acabaron los dulces de uva, ahora solo quedan rojos, van a ser de cereza...¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Tsuna: Lambo!

-Los dulces rojos no eran de cereza, eran dulces picantes, Lambo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro con la lengua toda roja-

Gokudera: Asi que este era tu plan

Roxas: Si, un poco de diversion no hace daño

Gokudera: Concuerdo contigo

Reborn: Por eso tuvo la mejor calificacion

Lambo: ¡Ahhhhh Lambo-Sama esta molesto!

-Lambo empezo a lanzar granadas por todo el departamento, Aidin,Chrome y Haru habian logrado salir antes de que Lambo hiciera un desastre con todos los chicos dentro del departamento hasta que de alguna forma Gokudera y Sakura lograron atraparlo-

Sakura: Vaca tonta...

Sofia: Muy divertido no... -Decia volteando a ver a Roxas y Gokudera-

Gokudera: Oye yo no tuve nada que ver en esto

Aidin: Pero bien que te reias con Roxas mientras esta vaca corria por todos lados

Roxas: ¡No te habias salido ya con esas chicas!

Haru: ¡Ustedes son muy crueles con Lambo!

Roxas: Corremos...

Gokudera: No tengo nada que ver en esto...

-Sofia, Haru y Aidin estaban rodeadas de un aura similar al de Hibari-

Gokudera: ...¡Te acompaño!

-Gokudera y Roxas corrieron todo lo que pudieron para escapar de las chicas mientras dejaban a los otros atras-

Yamamoto: Parece que les dejaron un desastre...

Sakura: Bueno, al menos los juegos estan bien

Hiro: Si, estan sanos y salvos

Shiryu: Entonces...

Kaito: Les gustaria jugar

Ryohei: ¡Esto sera extremadamente divertido!

Tsuna: Gracias a dios no paso nada con el muerdago

Reborn: Esta si que fue una buena fiesta...

-Y asi los Sopraffare pasaron la noche previa a nochebuena, claro Roxas y Gokudera tuvieron que limpiar el desastre despues de la fiesta pero nada quita el hecho de que disfrutaron una buena noche entre amigos...-

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo navideño, sin falta, la proxima vez publico la entrevista n n**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ahora regresan las entrevistas xD**_

_**Me diverti mucho escribiendo esta, espero les guste n n**_

Entrevista Haru Haru 8

Haru: Reborn-San no estamos avanzando nada con la investigación

Reborn: ¿De qué hablas Haru?, tenemos el incidente de la mano con Hibari y el muérdago, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

Haru: Pero esos fueron accidentes y cosa de suerte, ¿no?

Tsuna: ¡Eso es cierto Haru! ¡Solo coincidencias!

Reborn: Cállate Dame-Tsuna

Tsuna: ¡Hiiiiie!

Chrome: Bossu... ¿se encuentra bien...?

Tsuna: ¡Chrome! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chrome: El arcobaleno del sol me pidió que viniera

Reborn: Así es, hoy ayudaras a Haru con sus entrevistas

Haru: ¡Enserio! ¡Genial, Chrome-chan me ayudara!

Chrome: Este...está bien...

Tsuna: Esto no puede ser...

Haru: Bueno tal vez nuestro próximo invitado nos pueda ayudar mejor, una vez más en las entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru, ¡Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: Jaja, ahora ¿a que están jugando niño?

Tsuna: Yamamoto, ayúdame, ¡sácame de aquí!

Yamamoto: Oh Tsuna, ¿porque estas en esa jaula?, ¿es un juego nuevo del niño?

Reborn: Así es Yamamoto, es solo un juego

Chrome: ¿Un...juego?

Yamamoto: Oh ya veo Jaja

Tsuna: No es un juego...

Reborn: Ya ríndete de una vez

Haru: Bueno se ve que todos se están llevando bien con nuestros nuevos amigos, ¿verdad?

Yamamoto: Si, son muy divertidos, se ve que se quieren mucho

Chrome: Pero...también pelean mucho...

Yamamoto: Humm si en especial Sakura, es igual que Gokudera Jaja

Haru: Ahora que lo dices los Sopriffure y ustedes se parecen

Chrome/Tsuna/Reborn/Yamamoto: Sopraffare

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡¿Porque soy la única que no puede decir su nombre?!

Reborn: Bueno, regresando a lo que decías, tienes razón comparando a cada guardián si tienen cosas en común

Yamamoto: Oh ¿enserio?

Reborn: Podemos ponerlo así, mira a Shiryu y Ryohei, son igual de ruidosos y deportistas. Tú y Roxas son sin duda los tratan de mantener en calma a las familias

Yamamoto: Jaja, eso es cierto, espero luego tener otra batalla con él

Reborn: Siguiendo, tenemos a Gokudera y Sakura, los dos son igual de desesperados y violentos, sin contar que ambos son demasiado leales a sus jefes y hablando de ello, ambos jefes son igual de torpes

Tsuna: ¡Hey!

Reborn: ¿Alguna queja, Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: No...Nada

Haru: Hablando de Tsuna-San y Sofía-Chan, te quiero preguntar algo Yamamoto, y si tu puedes también Chrome-Chan, ¿saben si hay algo entre ellos?

Yamamoto: Algo entre ellos... humm no que yo recuerde

Chrome: Guardián de la lluvia, esta ese incidente durante la pelea de los guardianes del sol

Yamamoto: ¡Oh es cierto! Cuando Tsuna salvo a Sofía

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡¿Que Tsuna hizo qué?! ¿Cómo fue eso?

Yamamoto: Tsuna estuvo genial, primero una roca enorme veían ¡Waaaah! y después todos ¡Zaaaa! pero Sofía no se movía entonces Tsuna fue ¡Wooosh! y...

Haru: ¡Hahi! No entiendo nada! Chrome-Chan, ¿me podrías explicar esto?

Chrome: Este yo...-Una niebla empieza a rodear a Chrome-

Tsuna: Oh no...

Mukuro: Kufufufu...parece que están presionando a mi querida Nagi...

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡¿Donde está Chrome-Chan?!

Yamamoto: Vaya Chrome siempre ha sido buena con estos trucos de magia

Tsuna: Mukuro ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

Mukuro: Pensé que Nagi necesitaría descansar un poco de estos juegos que hace esta niña

Haru: ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Es una investigación para saber si Sofía-Chan y Tsuna-San están saliendo!

Mukuro: Kufufufu, así que empezaste a crear tu grupo de esposas como cualquier líder de la mafia

Tsuna: ¡No es eso! ¡No hay nada entre Sofía-Chan y Yo!

Reborn: Bueno, ustedes están haciendo demasiado ruido...-Leon se transforma en tonfas- mejor cállense si no quieren que los muerda hasta la muerte...

Yamamoto: Jajaja, eso sonó igual que Hibari

Mukuro: No tengo nada que hacer aquí...nos veremos Sawada Tsunayoshi...

-Una niebla vuelve a aparecer y Chrome regresa con los chicos-

Chrome: Mukuro-Sama...

Haru: Esta entrevista estuvo muy loca...

Reborn: Bueno, mejor sigamos adelante con la próxima entrevista

Haru: Si para la próxima vendrán Shun y Hiro, ¡a ver si puedo descubrir más!

Reborn: Si...algo podremos sacar de ellos...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Entrevista Haru Haru 9: Manipulando al sol y al trueno**_

Haru: ¡Ahh cuando llegara el invitado!

Reborn: Se paciente Haru, no deben de tardar

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¿Son varios?

Reborn: Solo dos, oh mira acaban de llegar

Shiryu: Hola chicos

Hiro: Que tal

Tsuna: Shiryu y Hiro seran los entrevistados esta vez

Shiryu: Si, Reborn nos pidio que vinieramos pronto por lo que vinimos rapidamente

Hiro: A todo esto...¿Que haces en esa jaula Tsuna? Los otros nos habian dicho algo sobre esto, pero nunca nos dieron los detalles

Haru: Es que Haru esta haciendo una investigacion

Shiryu/Hiro: ¿Investigacion?

Haru: Si, ya saben, como lo que hacen ustedes

Hiro: Si claro, no aguantarias un dia de nuestras vidas

Shiryu: La verdad es algo dificil, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar, entre...

Hiro: Esa es solo la tuya, nosotros nos la pasamos entre documentos o espiando nuestro objetivo para obtener la informacion

Reborn: Hablando de documentos, tengo algunos aqui sobre ustedes

Haru: ¿Puede Haru verlos?

Reborn: Primero ocupo hablar con estos dos a solas...

-Una cortina tapa a Haru y Tsuna, dejando solo a Reborn, Hiro y Shiryu-

Hiro: Porque tanto secreto

Reborn: Porque es algo que ustedes quieren asi...

Shiryu: ¿De que hablas?

Reborn: Miren...

Shiryu: ¿Eh? Son fotos...¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Hiro: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Es esa foto!

Shiryu: ¿Cuando la conseguiste? ¡Esto es algo que solo nosotros siete sabemos!

Reborn: Oh, es decir que Aidin no lo sabe...¿Oh no quieres que sepa?

Shiryu: Rayos...

Reborn: Y tu tambien tienes unas fotos Hiro...

Hiro: ¿Yo?

Reborn: Si, mira

Hiro: ¡Ese soy yo en el karaoke!

Shiryu: ¿Eh? ¿Cuando rayos fuiste al karaoke?

Hiro: Lo hice la vez que supuestamente debia ir por unos documentos que me habia encargado Sakura

Shiryu: ¿Los de una familia que se veia sospechosa?

Hiro: Si, esa misma, pero no me afecta en nada esa foto

Shiryu: ¡Si seras!...Por no llevarle esos papeles a Sakura, ella tuvo que pasar un mes entero persiguiendo a esa familia ¡Si se entera de esto te mata!

Hiro: ¿Y? Es su culpa por no haber ido ella

Shiryu: ¡Estaba sacando la informacion de Varia junto a Soffy y Kaito! Y sabes que eso no le va a importar y te matara de cualquier forma

Hiro: ...Tienes razon...Si se entera de esto estoy muerto

Reborn: Entonces les tengo un trato...Necesito que digan que vieron a Sofia con Tsuna el otro dia en una tienda de helados

Hiro: ¿Y como para que?

Reborn: Haru piensa que estan saliendo juntos, para eso los estamos entrevistando, para mostrar que es cierto

Shiryu: Pero si no estan saliendo

Reborn: DIgan lo que les acabo de mencionar, ¿O acaso prefieren que Aidin y Sakura vean estas fotos?

Shiryu: ...

Hiro: ...

Reborn: Bueno regresemos con la entrevista

-Levanta la cortina, Haru estaba sentanda mientras Tsuna trataba de salir de la jaula-

Haru: ¿Ya terminaron Reborn-San?

Reborn: Claro, continua Haru

Haru: Esta bien, Hiro-san, Shiryu-San, ¿Saben si Soffy-Chan y Tsuna-San estan saliendo?

Tsuna: ¡Diganle la verdad para que me dejen salir de aqui!

Hiro: ...La verdad...

Shiryu: ...El otro dia vimos salir a Tsuna y Soffy de una tienda de helados...

Haru: ¡HAHI!

Tsuna: ¡EH!

Hiro: Ibamos pasando por ahi cuando vimos que estaban platicando alegremente el otro dia

Shiryu: Si, se veian muy felices

Haru: ¡Entonces si estan saliendo!

Tsuna: ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Diganle que estaban bromenado!

Shiryu: (Ni loco dejo que Aidin vea esa foto)

Hiro: (Si Sakura se entera de lo que paso esa noche me mata...perdonenos Soffy, Tsuna)

Tsuna: ¡Porfavor, diganle!

Reborn: Ya basta Dame-Tsuna, Haru ¿Quieres seguir con la investigacion?

Haru: ¡Si para la proxima entrevista...! Reborn, ¿que son esas fotos?

Hiro: ¡No espera!

Shiryu: ¡Haru no las veas!

Haru: ¡HAHI! ¡Que hace Hiro-san cantando!, ¿Y porque Shiryu-San escribio...?

Shiryu: ¡OLVIDA ESA FOTO!

Reborn: Creo que nos veremos hasta la proxima entrevista

Tsuna: ¿Pero que son esas fotos?

Shiryu: Si no quieres sufrir, mejor no preguntes Tsuna...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Entrevistas Haru Haru 10**_

Ryohei: ¡Al extrmo!

Lambo: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Lambo-Sama es el mejor!

Haru: ¡Hahi! Esta muy ruidoso el dia de hoy

Reborn: Tienes al guardian mas ruidoso y al mas molesto juntos, es logico que seria asi la entrevista de hoy

Tsuna: ¿Enserio podran sacar respuesta a alguna pregunta con ellos?

Haru: Despues de la ultima entrevista...¡Debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos ahora!

Ryohei: ¡Ese es el espiritu! ¡Hagamos todo al extremo!

Lambo: Haru, Lambo-San quiere dulces...

Reborn: Callate vaca estupida

-Reborn golpea a Lambo en la cabeza mandandolo lejos del estudio-

Haru: ¡Hahi! Reborn-San, eso fue muy cruel

Reborn: De cualquier forma, la vaca estupida no hubiera ayudado en algo

Lambo: Debo...re...sistir... ¡Maldito Rebor! ¡Muere!

-Empieza a lanzar granadas por todos lados-

Tsuna: ¡Lambo! ¡Eso es peligroso!

Maestro Pao Pao: Ryohei, esto es parte de tu entrenamiento, golpea todas las granadas lejos de aqui

Haru: ¿Donde esta Reborn-San?

Ryohei: ¡Ohh! ¡Maestro Pao Pao! ¡Si esto es parte del entrenamiento lo hare al extremo!

Tsuna: Primero, ¡A que horas te cambiaste! Segundo, ¿Enserio nadie mas se da cuenta del disfraz?

Reborn: Los enjaulados que no pueden hacer nada deben quedarse callados

-Salta y golpea a Tsuna en la cara-

Tsuna: ¡AAAAH!

Ryoehi: ¡Regresar las granadas al extremo!

-Ryohei golpeo todas las grandas regresandolas a Lambo, al recibirlas empezo a llorar y saco la bazooka de los 10 años-

Otona-Lambo: Yare yare, que es lo que esta sucediendo joven Vongola

Ryohei: Oh Sawada, es tu amigo de la batalla del trueno

Haru: ¡Donde esta Lambo!

Otona-Lambo: Ahh, ya recuerdo todo, estas entrevistas son de la trampa de Reborn, Haru-Chan, lo de Soffy-Chan y Tsuna es...

Haru: ¡Alejate pervertido!

-Haru toma a Otona-Lambo de la cintura y hace un Suplex Aleman dejandolo en el suelo-

Otona-Lambo: Debo...re...¡Ahhhhhhh!

Tsuna: No importa que, siempre sera lo mismo...

Haru: ¡Ahhh no pude preguntar nada! ¡Y ya no queda nadie a quien preguntar!

Tsuna: ¿Entonces ya puedo salir de aqui?

Haru: ¡Espera! ¡Queda una persona a quien entrevistar!

Maestro Pao Pao: ¿Y quien seria ese?

Haru: ¡Reborn-San!

Tsuna: ¡Queeee! ¡Quieres morir!

Haru: Es el unico que puede saber la verdad, el me ayudo a empezar esto, talvez el sabe algo que queria que descubriera

Maestro Pao Pao: No te preocupes Haru, el aceptara con gusto la entrevista

Tsuna: (Oh no...que estara planeando...)

Haru: ¡Esta decidido! Para la ultima entrevista de las entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru sera Reborn-San!

Maestro Pao Pao: Entonces, nos vemos, ¡Paoooooooooooo!

_**Y la proxima entrevista sera la entrevista final**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Y el momento inevitable a llegado, es momento del final de las entrevistas de Haru, espero disfruten el ultimo capitulo n n**_

_**Entrevista Haru Haru 11**_

Haru: Hemos llegado al final de las entrevistas Haru Haru!

Reborn: Ni siquiera hemos empezado Haru

Haru: ¡Hahi! Bueno, yo me referia a que llegamos a la ultima entrevista

Reborn: Entonces habla claro -Leon se transforma en pistola-

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Perdon Reborn-Chan!

Tsuna: ¡Reborn termina con esto de una vez!

Haru: Tsuna-San, ya eres libre

Soffy: ¡Reborn! ¿Es cierto que diras la verdad?

Haru: ¡Soffy-Chan! ¿Que haces aqui?

Soffy: Me entere que Reborn al fin dira que todo fue inventado

Reborn: ¿Y quien dijo que diria eso?

Soffy: Pero esa es la verdad

Reborn: ¿Segura?

-De la nada todos los miembros de ambas familias (Sin contar a Hibari) aparecen junto a Soffy y Tsuna-

Sakura: ¡Ya di que todo esto es una mentira niño!

Gokudera: ¡Oye habla con mas respeto a Reborn-San! Pero es cierto, porfavor Reborn-San, desmienta esto

Yamamoto: Si me gustaria saber si es cierto o no

Roxas: Vamos Yamamoto, es obvio que no estan saliendo

Ryohei: ¡No entiendo nada al extremo!

Lambo: ¡Lambo-San quiere dulces!

Chrome: Espera...Lambo...

Shiryu: Pero ellos si estan saliendo...

Hiro: Si, es cierto...

Aidin: Ustedes dos han estado muy raros desde su entrevista

Kaito: De seguro algo les paso

Haru: ¡HAAAAAAAAA! Esto se esta haciendo un desastre!

Reborn: Ustedes dos, hagan algo y calmen a sus familias

Tsuna: ¡Pues di de una buena vez que todo lo del asunto con Sofia-Chan es mentira!

Sofia: ¡Porfavor Reborn!

Lambo: ¡Gyahaha! ¡Reborn vas a morir!

Tsuna: ¡No ahora Lambo!

-Lambo salta con una granada en mano directo a Reborn, este salta y le da una patada en la cara a Lambo, pero al hacer esto las dos fotos que uso contra Hiro y Shiryu salen de su traje y caen cerca de Sakura y Aidin-

Sakura: ¿Eh? ¿Que es esto?

Aidin: Parecen fotos, ¿Pero de quien?

Hiro: ¡Espereeeen!

Shiryu: ¡No las vean!

-Sakura y Aidin se quedan calladas por unos minutos al ver las fotos, los demas chicos se acercan a ver la fotos-

Tsuna: ¿Es ese Hiro?

Yamamoto: Jaja, no sabia que te gustara cantar Hiro

Ryohei: ¡Cantas con tu voluntad al extremo!

Lambo: ¿Porque parece que hace el ridiculo?

Gokudera: ¿Enserio tienen tiempo para hacer esto?

Sakura: No... segun la fecha de la foto fue un dia en que le pedi que investigara algo sobre una familia... me habia dicho que se sentia mal y no pudo ir...tuve que ir yo misma sin informacion a pasar una gran verguenza al ver que simplemente eran una familia planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños a su jefe en vez de un ataque contra Vongola...

-La platica de Sakura es interrumpida cuando se escucha la risa de la familia Sopraffare que estaban viendo la foto que tenia Aidin-

Roxas/ Kaito/ Aidin: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sofia: ¡Ya habia olvidado esa foto! ¡Jajajaja!

Shiryu: ¡Nooooooooooo!

Aidin: Oh Shiryu, esto es algo q jamas olvidare...

Hiro: ¡Reborn! ¡Dijiste que nadie las veria!

Reborn: Upps...

Hiro/Shiryu: ¡UPPS!

-Las risas y sonrisas desaparecieron del lugar cuando Sakura es rodeada por un aura oscura-

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡¿Que pasa Sakura-Chan?!

Roxas: Mejor nos movemos...

Shiryu: Te dejo Hiro

Hiro: ¡Pero que!

Sakura: Hiro...

-Hiro volteo con temor a ver a Sakura que sonreia malvadamente-

Hiro: Si...Sakura...

Sakura: Me puedes explicar que es esto...

Hiro: Pues...este...¡PERDONAME LA VIDA! ¡NO LO VUELVO A HACER!

Sakura: Claro...no lo volveras a hacer porque ¡NO TE DEJARE VIVO!

-Sakura estuvo a punto de sacar a Noir de no ser porque todos los chicos fueron a detenerla, en ese momento Lambo se espanto al ver la reaccion de Sakura por lo que empezo a lanzar granadas a todas partes haciendo explotar todo el lugar, durante la explosion Sofia tropezo y cayo sobre Tsuna, Haru vio en ese momento todo lo que paso, a pesar de todo el humo-

Haru: ¡HAHI! ¡TSUAN-SAN, SOFFY-CHAN!

Sofia/Tsuna: ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

Haru: Pero...lo que dijeron Hiro y Shiryu...

Aidin: Mira Haru, lo mas seguro es que alguien chantajeara a esos dos con estas fotos para que dijeran eso

Tsuna: Si...ya se quien...(Voltea a ver a Reborn)

Reborn: ¿Que vez Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: Nada

Sofia: ¡Es cierto eso!

Hiro/Shiryu: Si...

Haru: Entonces...

Todos: ¡TODO FUE UNA MENTIRA!

Haru: ¡Ahhhh Haru se siente tonta por todo esto!

-De la nada Hibari aparece con un aura aun mas grande que el que tenia Sakura-

Hibari: Estan irrumpiendo la paz de Namimori...

Tsuna: ¡HIEEE! ¡Hibari-San!

Sofia: No, no otra vez

Haru: Hahi, ¿Otra vez?

Reborn: Hibari ya les dio una paliza hace tiempo

Haru: ¡Que! ¡Van a destruir el lugar!

Reborn: No te preocupes, Tsuna pagara todo

Tsuna: ¡Queee!

Hibari: Los mordera hasta la muerte...

Sofia: Luego arreglamos lo del dinero, ¡VAMONOS DE AQUI!

Tsuna: ¡Corran!

Sakura: Luego nos arreglamos Hiro, vive para que te...

Hiro: Luego me dices, ¡Adios!

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime!

Yamamoto: ¡Jaja, creo que mejor corremos!

Roxas: ¡Vamonos!

Kaito: ¡Te sigo!

-Todos se fueron menos Aidin, Chrome, Lambo, Haru y Reborn, dejandolos solos en un escenario destruido-

Aidin: Nos salvamos...

Chrome: Eso creo

Lambo: Todavia quiero dulces

Haru: Creo que con esto terminamos las entrevistas

Reborn: Si, al parecer alguien se atrevio a correr ese rumor

Aidin: (PERO TU LO CREASTE)

Reborn: ¿Y?

Aidin: ¡Leiste mi mente!

Haru: Bueno, espero volverlos a ver chicos, Haru les da las gracias por apoyar las entrevistas hasta el fin

Aidin: Nos vemos

Chrome: A...adios

Lambo: ¡Denle dulces al gran Lambo-Sama!

Reborn: ¡Callate vaca estupida! (Le da una patada a Lambo)

Lambo: ¡Ahhhhhh!

Haru: ¡Lambo-Chan! Ah este pues... "¡See you again desu!"

Aidin: Porcierto, ¿como les habra ido a los otros?

-Mientras afuera del lugar donde se realizaron las entrevistas, Tsuna y los otros estaban tirados en el suelo con una paliza similar a la que recibieron en el bosque-

Tsuna: Ahh...¿siguen vivos?

Sofia: Si...Primo...

Sakura: ¡Ahhh Soffy-Nee! ¡No vayas a la luz!

Roxas: ¡Ya esta viendo a Primo!

Yamamoto: jaja...si pudiera moverme los ayudaria

Gokudera: Despues de la paliza de ese bastardo me sorprende que sigamos hablando...

Hiro: Oigan...Ryohei esta muy tranquilo

Shiryu: Ah si...¿que tendra?

Ryohei: ¡Paliza extrema!

Tsuna: Onii-san ya regreso a la normalidad...

-Desde lejos-

Reborn: Bueno, siguen vivos, es algo

Aidin: ¿Enserio?

Reborn: Ciao Ciao

_**Gracias por seguir las entrevistas peligrosas de Haru n n si se preguntan porque Shinmen no tiene entrevista es porque cuando escribi esto el era parte de los Zeuzera, asi que obviamente por razones de la historia no podia estar**_

_**Una vez mas gracias y sigan pendientes de KHR: Una nueva familia, que tambien esta en sus ultimos capitulos y como diria Haru "See you again Desu!"**_


End file.
